


Thriller

by HolyTrinity



Series: Thriller [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Minor Character Death, mentions of other k-idols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity





	1. The Beginning

Your pov

_It’s my fault…all mine._

_I did this._

I stared at the scene before me in disbelief. I didn’t think things would be like this, and yet, this is now my reality. The screams were hurting my ears, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t ignore them. As I hid underneath the coffee table, I saw bodies fall left and right, eyes wide open in fear even in death. The blood pooling underneath them was moving towards me, as if it knew all this was my fault…and it was.

Suddenly, legs ran past the table I was hiding under. My breath hitched as I pulled my legs closer to my body, wrapping my arms around my legs and burying my face in my knees. I didn’t want anyone to find me. If they did, they would surely hate me for what I did. I didn’t blame them, they had every right. However, I couldn’t hear anything besides the echoing screams that were coming from somewhere else in the massive house.

_What used to be a mental asylum._

Once I felt like the legs were long gone, I lifted my head and looked. Sure enough, there was nothing but the bodies, who were still staring at me, as if I was the cause of their death, and I was. Or at least, I had a hand in it. I was scared of their stares, but I was even more scared of those that were still living. Surely they wouldn’t put all the blame on me right? I didn’t realize what I did was wrong, no one told me.

As I was thinking about this, the legs returned, and before I could curl up again, a hand was reaching for me. As much as I tried to move backwards, I couldn’t go anywhere. The solid wall behind me made sure of that. The hand grabbed my ankle and pulled. Hard. With a squeak I was being dragged from underneath my safe haven. My nails dug into the wood floor as I tried resisting the person pulling me out. I had no idea who it was, but there was a good chance they were a threat.

Unfortunately, I wasn’t strong enough. I was never strong enough. If I was strong enough, _he_ wouldn’t be here, and none of this would have happened. I slid from underneath the table and my wide eyes met the eyes of my attacker. He didn’t look angry, scared, but not angry. His voice was soothing when he spoke, which only scared me more. “We’ve been looking everywhere for you, are you okay?” I didn’t know how to answer him. Although the answer probably should’ve been obvious. People were dying left and right and I was the reason for it. How am I supposed to feel?

When I didn’t answer, he sighed and held out his hand for me, eyes softening when I flinched. “The others think they’ve found a way out, and that, that _thing_ is getting closer.” He told me, eyes moving towards the dead bodies in the room. They were his friends, I knew because they were the ones who bullied me the most and the ones _he_ killed first.

Hesitantly, I took his hand, unsure of everything and needing guidance. He pulled me up, a gentle smile on his face. He then turned and made his way towards the hall opposite of the most recent screams, pulling my hand gently. I followed and before I knew it, we were in the kitchen. Sure enough, four others were in the room, fear in their eyes even though they tried to act like they were brave. They weren’t and I knew it.

It annoyed me for some reason that they weren’t as scared as they should be. Surely _he_ was an extremely scary being, and yet, they held on to their false bravado. I pushed my annoyance aside, unsure of why I was feeling that way in the first place. I should be terrified of the, whatever it was, hunting everyone in the building, and yet, I wasn’t. Maybe because it was my fault…maybe.

Suddenly, the grip on my hand tightened and he yanked me in front of himself, arms wrapping around me in a hold that was almost painful. “I’ve got her.” He told the others, his voice hard. The people in the room, three male and one female, turned and stared at me. Their eyes were hard and angry, hatred the main emotion, but I could see their fear, I could feel it. _They know… they know it’s my fault this is happening._

When I realized this, fear raced through me. I shouldn’t have trusted him, he’s just as bad as his friends who were bleeding out in the living room. Maybe even worse judging the grip he had on me. “What do we do with her?” the other girl in the room asked, her voice small and scared. “I think, if we give her to it, it’ll go away.” Said the boy holding me. Minhyun. That was his name. I knew because I had a crush on him and he shot me down. In front of everyone. It was beyond humiliating and yet here I was on this school trip with a majority of the people who hurt me. Six of which were dead and the other five were in the same room as me, deciding my fate.

“No, I have a better idea.” That was the ring leader of the group. I think his name was Dongho, but I’m not sure. He always ignored me in school, deciding I wasn’t worthy of his attention. I definitely have it now. “What if, what if she’s the only one that can kill it?” he asked, looking at his friends. The others nodded, believing and trusting their leader. I on the other hand, was beyond confusion. What the hell could I do? They must not have seen _him_ yet, or realized that one of the teachers had took a stab at _him_. That didn’t end well, for the teacher.

While I had been musing to myself, they had come to a decision that they believed would work, that I would be the one to slay the thing hunting them. Being cornered like I was, I pretty much didn’t have a choice. The next thing I knew, I was being armed with a kitchen knife and shoved out into the hallway, the kitchen door shut behind me.


	2. Alone

I was terrified and relieved. Terrified that I was alone again, but relieved that I wasn’t with them. I actually had no intentions of looking for _him_ at all. If anything, I was going to try and get far away from _him_. _He_ may not have hurt me…yet, but that doesn’t mean I’m safe. So, I hid the knife on my person and I went looking for the teachers. Surely they would know what to do, and if not, at least I wouldn’t be alone. Surprisingly as I walked down the halls, I actually wasn’t very scared. If anything, I was getting a little excited. I didn’t know why, but I was.

As I walked, I thought I wasn’t going to find a living person. I had passed a few rooms that had dead bodies in them. It wasn’t a very pleasant experience, but yet again, I felt excitement. I still didn’t understand my mixed emotions, but now really wasn’t the time to think about such things. I was in a building with a psychotic killer that I pretty much released, and I had no idea how to escape or what to do if said killer finds me.

As I was about to give up on finding anyone, I heard footsteps and harsh breathing. I whirled around and my eyes widened when I saw what looked like my English teacher running towards me. I was frozen with fear but I wasn’t sure what I was scared of. I had no time to mull it over when my teacher grabbed me, quite tightly might I add, and threw me into the closest open door, her body coming in right after. Turns out we were in a closet and it had a bunch of coats in it. She didn’t seem to care as she shut the door as quietly as possible before backing away from it, bringing me with her.

I was too scared to ask what was going on, but I didn’t need to when I heard the sound of chains. They sounded far away and extremely close at the same time. Joining the sound of the chains, I heard footsteps. Whoever it was, and I had a very good guess, wasn’t rushing in the least by the sounds of things. As the person approached, a swell of excitement filled me again. For the first time tonight, I had a feeling that these emotions were not my own.

Before I could consider this, a loud scary laugh rang out over the sounds of clinging chains and slow paced footsteps. The laugh normally would’ve scared the shit out of me, but instead, I felt…happy? My English teacher however, did not feel the same judging by her whimper. “Come out come out wherever you are~” a melodic voice called out in a very sing song fashion. “I know you’re here some~where~” the voice said as the footsteps came closer. Suddenly, it got really quiet, and I couldn’t hear anything, not even _his_ chains.

Just when I thought he was gone, a loud scream rang out. It was so close that I jumped. I thought it was my English teacher that screamed, but no, one of her hands was in her mouth and she was biting it so hard I thought she would start bleeding soon. So whoever it was, they must’ve been hiding nearby, and _he_ found them. I could hear rushed footsteps and then _he_ laughed again before giving chase, _his_ chains clinking against each other.

When our teacher, Ms. Kim, thought the coast was clear, she peeked out before stepping out completely. She gestured for me to follow and soon we were standing in the hallway. “What are we going to do?” I asked, scared, but not. I didn’t know how to explain it, so I didn’t bother. “We need to find the other kids and get out of here. The, the other teachers are-” she stopped and shook her head and I immediately knew that they were dead. “I know that some of them are in the kitchen, but maybe they moved.” I told her, although I really didn’t want to go and find them, nor did I really care about their fate. They surely didn’t care about mine.

Ms. Kim nodded and took a deep breath. She must be thinking about what to do. As she did, I felt my head throb. I blinked in confusion and before I knew it, all I could see was black.

_Scream. Yes good. Louder. Let her hear it. You deserve this. All of it. Red. Such a beautiful color. Oh she’ll love this when I show her. I owe her. Yes. For her you die. Every single one of you will feel her pain and more. Oh no…she died too fast. Oh no. NonononoNOOOO. There are more. Yes. More. I almost forgot. Hehehe. There are plenty more to play with. Oh she won’t mind if I play? As long as they die right? Yes. Keep my promise. They’ll die. For her. For her…_

“Wake up! Please wake up. We have to hurry.” I felt something patting my face and I groaned. I heard a sigh of relief and as I opened my eyes, I saw Ms. Kim hovering over me, eyes wide in fear and worry. “What happened?” I whispered, the pain in my head slowly fading. “I don’t know. You just passed out and I was so scared. Are you okay?” I nodded and allowed her to help me up. I didn’t know what happened, but I do remember what I heard? Felt? I don’t know, but it surely didn’t sound like my normal thought pattern.

_What if it wasn’t?_

I shook my head when I realized Ms. Kim was still staring at me. “I’m sorry.” I told her, smiling to ease her worries. “I’m fine. Where do we go?” I asked. She blinked as if she hadn’t thought about it before turning.

“You said you saw them last in the kitchen. I don’t think they would’ve stayed in there and by the sounds of the screaming earlier, whoever that thing found is heading that way. Maybe, the dining room? There’s enough room to hide in and only one way in and out.” She said, nodding her head to herself. I didn’t know what to do, so I was okay with her decision.

We were moving towards the dining room like she said, but I noticed the closer we got to the dining room, the more excited I got. It was freaking me out that out of all the emotions I could feel right now, that I was supposed to feel right now, I was excited. I didn’t say anything to Ms. Kim of course. She would probably think I had finally lost it, and maybe I have. I am the reason _he_ is here anyway.

We reached the dining room doors and I could hear movement and my excitement surged. I almost felt giddy actually, but I tried my hardest to hide it and keep my fear, which seemed to be going away the closer I got to the dining room, on my face. Ms. Kim went first and we walked into the room. Immediately Ms. Kim realized it was a bad idea to come here, I could tell, but I felt ecstatic.

Sure enough, the five students that had bullied me throughout high school and had shoved me out of the kitchen, leaving me all alone and without protection, was huddling in the corner of the dining room. Unfortunately, _he_ was standing over them. I knew it was _him_ judging by the looks of fear on their faces and because something in me just _knew_ it was _him_. I could actually taste the fear in the air, but even stronger than that was the excitement I felt.

Ms. Kim, who looked extremely terrified but also determined, took it upon herself to be brave. I didn’t realize her intention until with a very unnecessary war cry, she ran at him. He knew immediately and before she knew it, he had her by the throat, a dark look on his face as he held her.

I thought that was the end for her until his eyes moved from her face and suddenly, our gazes met. His eyes were wild and colorful, but they weren’t hard…he was looking at me with what I think was affection. He tilted his head a little and I remembered what happened last night.


	3. Flashback

_I was crying, something that happened often in my high school years. Ever since I came to this high school, I was the decided outcast. I never knew why, but you can’t really ask these things when the entire school ostracizes you in fear that the same thing will happen to them if they come into contact with me. The only person that was nice to me was Ms. Kim, everyone else, either sneered and made rude comments or ignored me completely. I wasn’t sure which was worse._

_I thought that going on this senior trip would give me closure, instead, I was humiliated the minute I got onto the bus. No one wanted me to sit beside them and I ended up in the car with Ms. Kim, the only person who seemed ignorant to my status in the school. Of course, when the students found out the place used to be a mental asylum before it was a beautiful mansion, they plotted behind my back._

_I didn’t see it coming when I was suddenly locked in the maze of a basement underneath the mansion. I was terrified. Who wouldn’t be? This was where the most dangerous patients were kept and here I was, with their spirits. I cried myself to sleep, my body too exhausted by my tears to stay awake. However, I woke up a little later, or at least it felt that way._

_I had no idea what woke me up until I realized it was light where I was. This part of the basement didn’t have any light, or at least I couldn’t find any switch or string. However, there was a dim glow coming from somewhere, and already at my wits end, I didn’t consider the possibilities. I just wanted to be far away from the darkness as possible. When I got to the door that the light was coming out of, I wasn’t scared. Not as much as I should be anyway._

_When I pushed the door open, I saw a long hallway. The walls were completely black with...skulls and skeletons sticking out of them. I knew at that moment I should be terrified, but I wasn’t. I was actually very calm. I kept walking and as I did, I heard clanging. It sounded like chains hitting against each other or something._

_Finally I got to the end and I saw a chair, almost like a throne. Said chair was occupied by a guy who had to be around my age. He had wild blonde hair with blue on the top. The clanging was coming from him. He had a collar around his neck which was connected to a chain that split and connected to cuffs around his wrists. He looked annoyed as he pulled at them._

_Then, all of a sudden, his hands dropped down to his knees and his head lifted slowly and tilted to the side, wild brownish-green eyes meeting my own. He didn’t look surprised to see me there, but he didn’t look happy either. “You are crying.” He said, his voice sounding a bit deeper than I thought it would. “Why?” I sniffed a little. For some reason I was happy. Happy because someone my age was talking to me and actually caring about me. Of course, I wasn’t sure if this was real or if I was dreaming, but I would take what I could._

_“They trapped me down here.” I said, hiccupping a little. His eyebrows furrowed a little and his chains twitched. “Who?” he asked, his voice sounding quite soft. I wasn’t expecting that, and before I knew it, I was crying and telling him everything. His expression never changed, but the room seemed to darken at certain parts, the lights even blinking out before returning to normal. When I finished, I felt so relieved that I could finally tell someone about what I went through. Someone who listened willingly instead of seeming to ask just to be polite._

_Behind that relief however, was anger. How dare they treat me that way? They didn’t know me. They knew absolutely nothing about me and this is how I’m treated. I became the butt of everyone’s jokes for no reason. No reason at all. I wasn’t expecting so much anger and a sudden hand petting my hair pulled me out of it. I looked up and saw the boy still sitting there, but I was sitting right in front of him, my back leaning against his leg. I didn’t remember moving, but I still wasn’t scared at all. I was actually quite peaceful besides all the anger I felt at the students of my high school._

_“You want revenge don’t you?” the boy asked suddenly, his wild eyes bright. “Revenge? I-I never thought of it.” I told him honestly, but now that the idea was out there, I couldn’t help but think of it. “But you want it now right? I could help you.” He said, eyes glittering. “I-I don’t know.” “Think about it. They’ve hurt you so much and they barely even knew you. You even confessed to one of them. Your first crush! And what do you get? What did he do to you?” he asked me. “He-he humiliated me.” I said, anger returning. “Yes, he did. And in front of the entire school at that.” The boy cooed, feeding my anger. I felt my cheeks flush as I remembered._

_“I could help you. I can hurt them like they hurt you. Every single one of them will feel your wrath. I’ll make sure of it.” He told me, grinning like the Cheshire cat. I had to admit the idea sounded wonderful, and I was so full of anger, I didn’t think things through. Besides, I wasn’t sure if I was awake or dreaming, so what was the harm?_

_“Fine. I want your help. What do I have to do?” his eyes seemed to be even brighter as he grinned down at me. “All you have to do is take my hand, and I’ll take care of everything else.” He said, holding out one of his chained hands. I looked at it, wondering if I should do it. My hand twitched. “You promise?” I asked. “Of course, I will make sure they pay. We will make sure they pay.” He replied. With that, I took his hand, not thinking of the consequences in the least._

_His eyes were now glowing, literally, but I couldn’t let go of his hand even if I wanted to. Instead, he squeezed my hand and it hurt. I was about to tell him so, when I felt something else. It was powerful and…evil. I think. It wrapped around me, around us, but it didn’t seem like it wanted to hurt me. Instead, it seemed like it was…like it was hugging me. Wind was racing through my ears and my eyes widened when I saw the boy starting to disappear. No, I didn’t want to be alone. Not again. As if he heard me, his eyes met mine and he smiled. “I’ll never leave you, I can’t.” and with that, he was gone…at least physically. His voice continued to ring in my head, even as I passed out._

_We’re together now, you and me. We’re one. Forever. They will pay for ever messing with you. Us. I’ll show them. We’ll show them._


	4. Decisions

I blinked rapidly, shaking my head to clear it. So, I wasn’t dreaming. I was definitely sure of that. If I was dreaming, I would’ve woken up a long time ago. Instead, this was reality and he was here and extremely solid if the hold he had on Ms. Kim was anything to go by. What exactly did I make a deal with? I didn’t have time to mull this over, because he was currently strangling Ms. Kim, the only person who looked out for me. I couldn’t let him kill her.

“Stop!” I shouted, and to my surprise, he froze completely. I was too shocked to say anything else, but he didn’t move. “Not her, she didn’t hurt me.” he blinked, as if he was confused, but he didn’t let go, but he didn’t start choking her again. Ms. Kim’s eyes were wide, and I wasn’t sure if it was because she was scared or if it was because he was listening to me. I was still shocked about that too. The kids behind him had the same look, but Dongho was glaring at me, as if he knew everything all along.

The boy finally dropped Ms. Kim. He didn’t look happy about it, but he did it. Then, he whirled around and looked at the other kids. They were his target, complete free game and he knew it. I wouldn’t stop him, but unfortunately, Ms. Kim tried. I couldn’t stop her when she lunged for him, holding a knife I didn’t know she had. However, as I reached for the kitchen knife Minhyun had given me, I knew immediately where she had gotten it. She must’ve taken it when I passed out.

I raced towards them, trying to stop her, or maybe my dark angel, but I was too late. She had attempted to stab him and now he was angry. I could feel it, and I knew he was going to kill her whether I wanted him to or not. He pushed the knife away, towards me actually, and proceeded to start strangling her again. She fought as much as she could, but he was not human, he couldn’t be, so her struggle was pretty futile. I stopped moving, the knife at my feet, completely unsure. I knew I had to save her, but how? Then, I remembered what Dongho said. Maybe I’m the only one who could stop him. I started it, so it’s my duty to stop it.

With a deep breath, I picked up the knife and looked at the duo. My dark angel’s back was to me, but I could see Ms. Kim’s face. He was playing with her, taking his time seeing as he had all the time in the world. Over his shoulder, our eyes met and I could see her silently pleading with me. I knew then what I had to do. Unlike Ms. Kim, when I moved towards my Dark Angel, I did so slowly and without a war cry. I didn’t want to hurt him, but I didn’t want him to kill her. Decisions decisions.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I had reached them. I touched his arm, slightly under the cuff actually and he froze again. “Drop her. Now.” He hesitated, but obeyed my command. I tugged on his hand until he was facing me and I looked up at him, his eyes full of confusion, but I could see the affection there too. It was weird, but I actually appreciated it. He was doing everything for me, and yet, I was going to betray him. I placed my free hand on his cheek, a gentle smile on my face. His face was smooth, like a baby’s, he actually had a baby face. It made me wonder what happened to him to make him like this.

“You did a good job.” I told him, and his eyes glittered at my praise. “You’re happy?” he sounded like a little kid, seeking praise from their mother, and my heart hurt for him. “Yes.” I smiled again and pulled him closer, as if I was going to hug him. At the same time, I lifted the knife aiming for his heart. I knew immediately when it hit the mark. He grunted in confusion I think. I felt his confusion and pain, but surprisingly it wasn’t as much pain as I thought. I figured it was his emotions I kept feeling and yet, I thought there would be more pain involved.

I tried to pull away, but he didn’t let me. Instead, he hugged me, his chains pressing against my back as he did so, and the knife going deeper, up until the hilt actually. He grunted again, but it sounded softer and he put his forehead on my shoulder, his face turned towards my ear. “I am so sorry.” I told him. He chuckled, catching me off guard. “Sorry? There is no need to be sorry.” He said and for some reason, he seemed to get heavier and lighter at the same time. As I realized what I did, I came to the realization that I was going to be alone again.

Just like the first time we met, he seemed to hear my thoughts again. “You will not be alone. I will be here. I said forever remember.” And before I could say anything, he fell, with me under him. I hit the ground hard, and passed out. I had a feeling of déjà vu though even as I lost consciousness.

_I told you, we are together. We are one. Forever_


	5. Epilogue

Ms. Kim’s pov

The police just couldn’t seem to believe what I told them, but the five remaining students backed me up. They can’t call all of us crazy when our stories add up perfectly. They had finally went off to speak amongst themselves and locate the parents of the remaining teenagers. While they did that, I moved off towards the ambulance that held the girl who saved us. Of course, the students thought she was the cause of this, but I couldn’t see how that was possible.

She was laying on the gurney, most likely unconscious. She had hit the ground pretty hard when that, thing landed on her. However, the boy had disappeared shortly after the police had arrived. When we came to show them the body, the only thing there was her and even the knife had disappeared. I looked at her, feeling pity for her. Of course, none of the students could pin the guilt on her, I don’t understand how they could think it was her fault honestly. She was way too sweet. However, I was curious as to how she stopped him and I had no idea why she was praising him, but she did kill him in the end. Or at least I hoped that’s what happened.

I knew that the petite girl laying on the gurney only had one sister, who was currently at home. I knew they were a year apart but I never saw her at the school. I think they went to different schools but I didn’t know why. She never told me why, but she didn’t talk much about her family at all. Gently, I moved her hair out of her face, with a sigh. As I was going to put my hand down, her hand shot up, wrapping around my wrist. My eyes widened in surprise and slowly, her eyes opened.

I gasped in shock as I saw the wild colorful eyes of the boy she had stabbed. They were staring dead at me, almost through me as she grinned. It was filled with mischief and amusement as she yanked my hand, bringing me closer. I was prepared to scream when she giggled and let me go. She blinked a couple times and before I knew it, I was looking into the dark brown eyes of the school outcast. She looked sleepy and her eyes were barely open as she blinked.

I whispered her name and her eyes opened more, seemingly looking for me. As she did so, her eyes flashed that wild color before fading and she passed out, a soft smile on her lips. Her lips were moving but I couldn’t hear what she was saying until I leaned closer, my ear next to her mouth.

_“You’re not alone,_

_We’ll always be together. We’re one,_

_Forever.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel to this starring Sungjae and this OC's younger sister that was briefly mentioned here.


End file.
